


Dishcloth (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Microfic written in reply to the following prompt:Pants, cloth, leather, chainmail, animal skin, underpants.between 90 and 110 words max.





	Dishcloth (PG)

**Dishcloth (110 words)**

That was the one chore Aeryn hated: cleaning up after every meal.

John liked it. He’d whistle happily. He’d wash, she’d dry. Always the same, day in day out.

Not today though. Aeryn intentionally dropped the plate in her hand, which smashed to the floor in pieces.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, hon!” John said, bending down to remove the debris.

Well, that was a sight Aeryn’d never tire of: John bending down, taut eema encased in tight leather trousers.

She twisted the dishcloth in her hand and whipped his butt with it, hard.

“Hey!” he protested, rubbing the sore spot and frowning.

She ran away laughing, he followed.

Washing up: over.


End file.
